DareClan
by Mothstar
Summary: Sequel to The Warriors Truth or Dare Show, Season 2! Follow Redstar and the newly made DareClan as they live the life of cats and dare other cats! Rated for the T-rated aspects of Clan life such as blood, death, kitting. Do not have to read the prequels.
1. How the Clan Works

**DareClan**

_Sequel to _The Warriors Truth or Dare Show, Season 2!_ Follow Redstar and the newly made DareClan as they live the life of cats and dare other cats! Rated for prey-killing and the normal aspects of Clan life. Reading the previous stories is not necessary._

_Rated T Parody_

**Chapter 1: How the Clan Works**

**A/N: This will be told through a POV (probably Redstar's) and in past tense. "Redstar ****yawned****," not "Redstar ****yawns****."**

Redstar yawned and sat up in his nest of moss and ferns. The first night he had slept in it, it had felt like the most comfortable thing in the world. Now it was scattered about; the nest had been ruined by a night of bad dreams.

One dream still burned in his consciousness. He had been following Sandstorm into the forest, just like on the day that he had met Molespots. But this time he had admitted how deeply he loved her. She had just laughed. Suddenly she had turned into a horrible dark form with sharp white fangs and gleaming red eyes. The form had lunged for his throat, and Redstar had awoken thinking that this thing was in the camp. A quick survey of the camp had reassured him, but the dream had returned when he fell back asleep.

Redstar began to groom the moss out of his ginger fur. Sandstorm's scent was still hanging around the fresh-kill pile, though it was very stale, for it had been there for a half moon. Yet Redstar found himself missing the pale ginger cat.

_I wish she were here now, curled up next to me in the moss, her flanks rising and falling evenly...Then she would lift up her head and purr at me sleepily before carefully nipping a piece of moss off of my leg..._

Redstar shook his head firmly. _She's in another universe, purring next to Firestar. Not me. Firestar. She just came to DareClan to educate my Clan on being cats. I barely remember walking on two legs and drinking cocoa. Sandstorm even humbled Limepaw slightly. I remember that. She complained about the training session and Sandstorm gave her that look! Limepaw almost lost an ear to a tree as she ducked her head! Sandstorm's very good with apprentices. She should be. And I wish she were here now..._

Redstar felt his tail droop. He finished grooming and headed for the entrance to his den.

Redstar took a moment to sit on Highledge and watch the camp.

The camp was full of activity despite the time. The birds sang in the trees, and prey-scent drifted into the camp from the forest. Shinyheart greeted Patchclaw with a purr, and they watched their kits Jetkit and Darkkit hop around playfully. Silverstreak was speaking seriously to her apprentice, Prismpaw, probably about an assignment of some sort.

_Prismpaw did well on her last assignments. Maybe it will be time to name some more warriors. I am glad that Molespots decided to join DareClan. He's a great tom. He hunts well. He used to be called Fox. Maybe it's because he hunts like one, but without the shredding._

Fernpaw appeared at the bramble screen in front of the medicine den. Her eyes were foggy with sleep, and Solpaw wove about her in welcome. He began to chatter excitedly to his sister, who pushed him away and headed for the dirtplace.

Redstar purred. _Silverstreak and I used to bicker, like all siblings do._

Molespots, a former loner, was following Palestorm, Rainbowpaw, Lemonpaw and Willowheart out of the camp.

_Hunting patrol, I suppose._

Limepaw emerged from the apprentices' den with a yawn. Patchclaw abandoned his mate to hurry over to his apprentice. His amber eyes sparked as he scolded her. She merely grunted and stretched luxuriously.

_She's always had a proud streak. It hasn't been so bad since Sandstorm put her in her place that one time, but it hasn't quite left. Every cat is different. She will respect Patchclaw someday._

"Redstar!"

Redstar looked down. Silverstreak was bunching her haunches beneath herself, preparing for a leap.

"I'm coming down to you," Redstar mewed good-humoredly as he leapt down. "What is it?"

"I think Prismpaw is ready for her final assessment. Is it possible...?"

Redstar gave his sister an affectionate lick over her ear. "Let me check on Solpaw, Rainbowpaw, and Lemonpaw. If they're ready, we may be naming some new warriors soon."

Silverstreak gave a little bounce of excitement, her blue eyes sparkling. "Great! Thanks, Redstar!"

/|\

Redstar took a deep breath before heading for Solpaw, Lemonpaw, Rainbowpaw, and Prismpaw; they were clustered together in front of their den, whispering.

"Your mentors have told you that you will be taking your final assessment today?"

Their reply was a chorus of agreement.

"Your assessment will be twofold. First you must hunt as much prey as you can until sunhigh. After that you must think of five truths and five dares apiece. You may work together for the hunting, but you must do the brainstorming alone."

The apprentices nodded enthusiastically.

"Get going, then!"

Redstar twitched his whiskers as the apprentices dashed out of camp. The mentors were already scattered throughout the forest to watch their apprentices.

_Now that that's taken care of, what should I do now? Go hunting, maybe?_

An image of Sandstorm appeared in his mind once again.

_Redstar,_ he told himself, _Sandstorm is _not_ yours. She is Firestar's mate._

Redstar sighed deeply. _I guess I'll just hunt alone, then._

He padded dejectedly to the camp entrance. He hesitated slightly. A breeze was blowing in his face, and with it was the scent of blood!

Fear for his Clan lent speed to his paws. He thundered into the forest, yowling for his Clanmates.

He stiffened at Molespots' answering call.

"I'm coming!" he yowled.

He skidded to a halt next to a thick bunch of brambles. Molespots was next to it, yowling loudly enough to wake StarClan.

"Oh, thank StarClan you're here!" Molespots gasped, hoarse from yowling. "My sister—her kits are coming early, and she doesn't know what to do! This is her first litter!"

"You have a sister?"

Redstar wished he had held his tongue when Molespots bristled. "Of course I do! Her name's Lavender! Can you get Honeyleaf? No, I'll get her!"

Molespots hurtled away, leaving Redstar standing there with his mouth open.

He poked his head into the brambles. A pale gray she-cat, looking thin and bedraggled, was lying motionless on the ground. Fear-scent came off of her in waves. She was ill and exhausted. She couldn't deliver alone.

"Lavender?" Redstar mewed urgently. The she-cat stirred and raised her head. Her yellow eyes were flashing in pain.

"What do you want?" she hissed weakly.

"Molespo—Fox said you're kitting early. My Clan's medicine cat can help you. She _will_ help you."

Lavender looked confused by all these terms, but she understood that Redstar meant no harm. Her head dropped back onto the ground, and her ear scraped a thorn sticking out of the brambles. She convulsed, not from the thorn but from her coming kits, and Redstar choked on the scent of blood. _StarClan, give speed to Honeyleaf's paws!_

Sure enough, he scented Molespots, Honeyleaf, and the rich tang of raspberry leaf. _What luck!_ Honeyleaf had been out collecting raspberry leaf—an herb helpful in giving birth—and Molespots had come upon her.

Teeth grabbed his scruff and yanked him out of the bush so quickly that some of his fur was left on the thorns. It was Molespots, frantic with worry.

"Is she better? Is she worse? Are the kits here yet?"

Redstar felt helpless in the face of these frenzied questions and was relieved when Honeyleaf intervened. "Let me check on her."

Honeyleaf pushed into the brambles and called for Molespots to fetch water in moss. The creamy brown tom obliged, almost trampling Redstar's tail as he departed. Redstar sat by a nearby stream and stared into the water, listening to Honeyleaf and Lavender.

"You're doing fine, Lavender." Honeyleaf, hyperactive and fun-loving so many moons ago, was calm and responsible. _She sounds like Cinderpelt. I can smell her fear-scent, but she's doing well._

A shriek made Redstar's tail bush out.

"That's it! You can do it! Push!"

Redstar grimaced as Lavender wailed. Then all was quiet.

Redstar closed his eyes, begging StarClan and willing Lavender on.

Then a thin cry broke the silence.

The cry of a kit.

And Lavender's mew: "Oh, he's beautiful! He looks just like his father."

"You've got another kit in there, Lavender." That was Honeyleaf, soft and encouraging.

Lavender screeched tiredly, and another squeak joined the tom-kit's mewling.

"This one's a she-kit. Great job, Lavender. Redstar!"

Redstar padded up the bank and peeked into the brambles. Lavender was lying on the ground with moss pressed underneath her. The juice of raspberry leaf stained Honeyleaf's pale gold fur, and Molespots' face peered in at a different gap. Lavender's pale gray fur was damp and matted; near her tail was stained with blood. Yet two tiny kits kneaded her belly with tiny paws.

"Can you carry one of her kits? Molespots, you carry the other. Go back to camp. Let Shinyheart watch them until we can get Lavender into camp. Fetch a warrior or two to help walk Lavender there."

Redstar nodded and ducked his head to pick up a kit in his teeth. It was the she-kit, and she squealed weakly at Redstar's touch.

Redstar led Molespots back to camp. Both kits squeaked and mewled the whole way back. Once in camp, Redstar realized something.

_Oh, StarClan. Every cat but us is out. The apprentices are on their assessment with their mentors, and Honeyleaf is with Lavender. Fernpaw is here, though, and Shinyheart, and her kits. Molespots and I will have to help Lavender._

Molespots pushed ahead and ducked into the nursery. Jetkit and Darkkit were napping with their mother. Shinyheart looked up at the smell of kit and faintly of blood.

"What...?" Then her yellow gaze softened. "I'll take care of them."

"Their mother's alive," Molespots remarked gruffly, pushing his way out of the nursery.

Redstar looked apologetically at the queen. "His sister" was all he said before following Molespots out.

To his surprise, the tom was crouching on the ground with his eyes closed.

"Molespots?"

Molespots stirred and looked at Redstar, blinking green eyes. "Yes. I'm ready."

Together the toms headed for the sick queen.

/|\

**OMW this was the cliffhanger of cliffhangers. Please review!**

**I will have the allegiances every chapter, edited as necessary if new kits are born or something.**

_DareClan:_

Leader: Redstar: reddish ginger tom with amber eyes. Invented by Mothstar.

Deputy: Nightfrost: black tom with light blue paws, tail-tip, and light blue eyes. Invented by Shadus Krifetalon.

Medicine cat: Honeyleaf: light gold she-cat with green eyes. Invented by Jayfeather Luva.  
>Apprentice, Fernpaw<p>

Warriors:

Willowheart: light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes. Invented by Mothstar.  
>Apprentice, Rainbowpaw<p>

Silverstreak: silver she-cat with blue, dark gray, and black streaks throughout her fur and blue eyes. Invented by MyrtleFalls and Mothstar.  
>Apprentice, Prismpaw<p>

Smokesplash: blue and dark gray tom. Invented by Smokeclaw of ShadowClan.  
>Apprentice, Solpaw<p>

Patchclaw: black-and-white patched tom. Invented by Patchkit.  
>Apprentice, Limepaw<p>

Palestorm: pale gray tom with darker gray paws, chest, and tail-tip, and green eyes. Invented by Mothstar.  
>Apprentice, Lemonpaw<p>

Molespots: creamy brown tom with gold spots and green eyes

Apprentices:

Fernpaw: pale gray she-cat with green eyes, apprentice to the medicine cat. Invented by Mothstar.

Rainbowpaw: rainbow tabby she-cat with green eyes. Invented by Mothstar.

Prismpaw: white she-cat with a sheen to her fur that makes it shine in all the colors of the color spectrum and golden eyes. Invented by Mothstar.

Solpaw: tortoiseshell-and-white tom with long fur, a ruff of fur around his neck, a tail tuft, and amber eyes. Invented by Mothstar.

Lemonpaw: yellowish-grayish-green tom with yellow eyes. Invented by Mothstar.

Limepaw: white she-cat with lime-shaped green splotches and green eyes. Invented by Velvet Masquerade.

Queens:

Shinyheart: very pale gold she-cat with yellow eyes. Invented by Mothstar. Nursing Patchclaw's kits Darkkit (smoky black tom with yellow eyes, invented by Darkhead and Mothstar) and Jetkit (jet black tom with very dark blue eyes, invented by Darkhead and Mothstar).

Elders:

Stormspeckle: jet black tom with pale gray flecks and amber eyes. Invented by Mothstar.

Outside DareClan:

Lavender: pale gray she-cat, loner, with green eyes. Nursing two young kits, a tom and a she-kit.


	2. The Ceremonies

**Chapter 2: The Ceremonies**

Redstar was lying in the setting sun on the Highledge, basking in its warmth as well as his own satisfaction. The apprentices had passed their final assessments, and Lavender was recovering in the nursery. Prismpaw was helping her sister collect herbs; when they returned, Redstar would hold the ceremony.

_Aha!_ The white apprentice was returning to camp with her mouth full of leaves. She padded into a beam of sunlight; her pelt dazzled, and Redstar was temporarily blinded. Barely a heartbeat later, his view cleared and he saw the apprentice heading for the bramble screen in front of the medicine den.

_That was very odd._

Redstar sat up and waiting a few heartbeats for Fernpaw to return. When everyone was back in camp he filled his lungs with evening greenleaf air and yowled.

"Let all cats old enough to think of a dare join beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!"

Redstar leapt down from the ledge as the Clan assembled. Prismpaw's fur was neatly groomed, and she sat in the shade of a low tree. Her golden eyes were excited, but there was a hint of something else in them. _She knows that she flashed her pelt in my eyes. But why did she do it?_

"Cats of DareClan," he mewed when everyone was present, "we have four apprentices ready to become warriors. Prismpaw, Rainbowpaw, Solpaw, and Lemonpaw, come forward."

The apprentices did so.

"I, Redstar, leader of DareClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to honor the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Rainbowpaw, Lemonpaw, Prismpaw, Solpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan at any cost, even that of your own life?"

"I do," Rainbowpaw replied, her voice vibrating in excitement.

"I do," Lemonpaw meowed, lifting his chin.

"I do." Prismpaw seemed to be addressing Redstar, telling him that she would not break her vow.

"I do," Solpaw agreed.

"Then, by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Rainbowpaw, from this moment forward you shall be known as Rainbowheart. Lemonpaw, you shall be known as Lemonpelt. Prismpaw, you shall be known as Prismlight. Solpaw, you shall be known as Solfang. StarClan honors all of your abilities and the strength you give the Clan. I trust you will all be loyal warriors, defending the Clan with your last breath. Go and eat, and when the sun sets you will sit vigil."

"Rainbowheart! Lemonpelt! Prismlight! Solfang!"

The new warriors' eyes shone as the Clan welcomed them, yowling to the first warriors of StarClan. Prismlight looked faintly unnerved; Rainbowheart's excitement could have made her burst; Lemonpelt was sitting nobly, listening; Solfang was panting.

"They get first pick of the fresh-kill pile," Nightfrost called.

Prismlight selected a juicy mouse and carried it to a corner of the camp to eat alone. Molespots offered to share a rabbit with Rainbowheart, and the pair sat nearby. Solfang took the fattest robin Redstar had ever seen, and Lemonpelt shared with his mother.

"Also," Redstar announced, "before you start eating, I have another ceremony to perform. Jetkit and Darkkit have reached their sixth moon and are ready to become apprentices. Jetkit, Darkkit, come forward, please."

Jetkit dashed forward, nearly treading on his own whiskers, while Darkkit followed more slowly.

"StarClan has seen to it that kits are made apprentices when they are six moons old. When apprentices become warriors, new apprentices may take their place. The apprentices' den will not be empty for long. Jetkit, you shall be known as Jetpaw. Molespots," Redstar beckoned the creamy brown tom forward with a twitch of his tail, "you will be mentor to Jetpaw. He will be your first apprentice, and I trust you to pass on what you know of Clan life to him."

Jetpaw rushed forward and crashed into his mentor. "And teach him to not rush in nose first," Redstar added with a twitch of his whiskers.

Jetpaw reached up his nose to touch it to his mentor's. After a moment's hesitation Molespots touched his nose to Jetpaw's.

"I will teach him all I know," the warrior promised.

"Darkkit. You shall be known as Darkpaw. Silverstreak, you were an excellent mentor to Prismlight. Teach him what you know, and make him a warrior the whole Clan will be proud of."

Silverstreak dabbed Darkpaw's nose with her own. "I will not let you down, Redstar. Or you!" she told her new apprentice. Darkpaw sniffed and studied her through yellow eyes.

"Let's eat!" Stormspeckle croaked.

The stone hollow echoed with the sounds of eating and friendly chatter. Honeyleaf had come to watch, and she prodded Redstar with the thrush in her jaws.

"Share?" she mumbled around it. Redstar nodded, and they sat near Nightfrost.

"New warriors, new apprentices, new kits," the deputy meowed. "The Clan is prospering."

Redstar took a mouthful of thrush. It was succulent on his tongue. He swallowed the warm morsel with a smile.

"Where's Lavender?" he asked.

Honeyleaf swallowed. "She's in the nursery. She's doing well, but she's still weak. Thank StarClan that it's greenleaf. She wouldn't have a chance against greencough."

"Don't let Molespots here you say that," Nightfrost warned. "Can I have some of that thrush? It looks a little big."

Redstar purred. "Help yourself. It's your own fault, though; you ate that vole far too quickly."

"It was a small one," Nightfrost replied with his mouth full. "Shinyheart got the big one, and I let her have it. She's a queen!"

"Not anymore," Honeyleaf reminded him. "Unless she chooses to stay in the nursery."

"I'd forgotten."

The three cats purred around their meal. Nightfrost got up when the sun disappeared.

"Rainbowheart, Prismlight, Lemonpelt, Solfang! Your vigil!"

Redstar watched them leave. They'd sit outside the camp until morning with no words exchanged except in an emergency.

Nightfrost leaned back on his haunches with a sigh. "I'm stuffed full as a thundercloud. I'm heading to my nest." He stood up and stretched before trotting to the warriors' den.

Honeyleaf purred at Redstar. "I'm going to pick the feathers from this. Are you staying?"

Redstar shook his head. "I'm not quite as full as Nightfrost, but I'm close. Goodnight, Honeyleaf."

"'Night."

\|/

Redstar slept soundly for most of the night. He awoke to peace and the earliest birdsong. Nightfrost would be up soon to send out the dawn patrol. Redstar yawned and curled up tightly. There would be time to nap until the patrol returned.

He soon dozed, and dreamed.

He was with Sandstorm once again, padding through the forest. But this time a pained cry made them both prick their ears. It reminded Redstar of Lavender's kitting.

"They're coming, and soon," Sandstorm mewed urgently to Redstar. "You must be ready!"

"What...?"

Redstar was hit with a reek unlike any he had scented before. It was rank and bitter. Yowls of other cats joined the first.

"They will bring death."

Redstar opened his eyes with a start. Sunlight was filtering into the cave. Sandstorm's scent hung heavy in the air.

_She came to me._

Redstar stretched each back leg in turn as he headed out.

"How are you, Redstar?" Honeyleaf called as he leapt down from Highledge. "Sleep well?"

Redstar drew nearer to the golden she-cat. "Honeyleaf, there's something I have to tell you."

**Please review! Another cliffhanger...**

_DareClan:_

Leader: Redstar: reddish ginger tom with amber eyes. Invented by Mothstar.

Deputy: Nightfrost: black tom with light blue paws, tail-tip, and light blue eyes. Invented by Shadus Krifetalon.

Medicine cat: Honeyleaf: light gold she-cat with green eyes. Invented by Jayfeather Luva.  
>Apprentice, Fernpaw<p>

Warriors:

Willowheart: light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes. Invented by Mothstar.

Silverstreak: silver she-cat with blue, dark gray, and black streaks throughout her fur and blue eyes. Invented by MyrtleFalls and Mothstar.  
>Apprentce, Darkpaw<p>

Smokesplash: blue and dark gray tom. Invented by Smokeclaw of ShadowClan.

Patchclaw: black-and-white patched tom. Invented by Patchkit.

Palestorm: pale gray tom with darker gray paws, chest, and tail-tip, and green eyes. Invented by Mothstar.

Rainbowheart: rainbow tabby she-cat with green eyes. Invented by Mothstar.

Prismlight: white she-cat with a sheen to her fur that makes it shine in all the colors of the color spectrum and golden eyes. Invented by Mothstar.

Solfang: tortoiseshell-and-white tom with long fur, a ruff of fur around his neck, a tail tuft, and amber eyes. Invented by Mothstar.

Lemonpelt: yellowish-grayish-green tom with yellow eyes. Invented by Mothstar.

Molespots: creamy brown tom with gold spots and green eyes  
>Apprentice, Jetpaw<p>

Apprentices:

Fernpaw: pale gray she-cat with green eyes, apprentice to the medicine cat. Invented by Mothstar.

Limepaw: white she-cat with lime-shaped green splotches and green eyes. Invented by Velvet Masquerade.

Jetpaw: jet black tom with very dark blue eyes

Darkpaw: smoky black tom with yellow eyes

Queens:

Shinyheart: very pale gold she-cat with yellow eyes. Invented by Mothstar. Nursing Patchclaw's kits Darkkit (smoky black tom with yellow eyes, invented by Darkhead and Mothstar) and Jetkit (jet black tom with very dark blue eyes, invented by Darkhead and Mothstar).

Elders:

Stormspeckle: jet black tom with pale gray flecks and amber eyes. Invented by Mothstar.

Outside DareClan:

Lavender: pale gray she-cat, loner, with green eyes. Nursing two young kits, a tom and a she-kit.


	3. The Threat is Revealed

**Chapter 3: The Threat is Revealed**

"Sandstorm came to you?"

Redstar nodded. "I've dreamt of her before."

Honeyleaf looked surprised. "Really?"

Redstar tensed. He wasn't sure if he was ready to reveal his love for Firestar's mate. He shot a glance at Fernpaw. She was listening intently.

Honeyleaf noticed Redstar's discomfort. "Fernpaw, can you go collect some moss? Limepaw used the last of it for Stormspeckle's bedding.

Fernpaw dipped her head and departed.

After the apprentice left, Redstar took a deep breath. "I think I'm in love with Sandstorm."

The medicine cat did not look surprised. "I figured as much."

"I dreamed of her often after she left, but they were mostly of hunting together or running through the forest. She always laughed after I admitted it, or I was too nervous to."

He paused. Honeyleaf was watching with interest.

"But, last morning, I dreamed of her again." He took a moment to remember. "I had been following Sandstorm into the forest. I told her I loved her, and she laughed at me. Suddenly she turned into a dark form with sharp fangs and red eyes. She lunged for my throat. I woke up then and had to check that it wasn't in the camp. I kept dreaming of it afterwards."

"Hm," Honeyleaf mewed. "Go on."

"Last night I dreamed of her more vividly. She came and..." He closed his eyes, conjuring the dream. "We were in the forest again. I heard someone yowl in pain. Then she said, 'They're coming, and soon. You must be ready!' Then I smelled something, something bitter and rank. Other cats joined the first one. Then Sandstorm said, 'They will bring death.' Then I woke up and smelled her scent around my den."

Finished, he sat back and looked at Honeyleaf. She was staring into space with a distant look in her eyes.

"She's trying to tell you something," she mewed finally. "Remember your leadership ceremony? The cats in the series seem to be our ancestors. Some threat is about to come upon us. But what?"

"Has StarClan told you anything?"

"I've had dreams as well, dreams of blood and pain and death. There's always been a presence there, small and deadly."

"Maybe greencough?"

Honeyleaf looked at him as if he had grown a second head. "No, not greencough. It's greenleaf, you mouse-brain."

Redstar flicked his tail. "Oops."

"Anyway, what could StarClan be telling us? I should know. I'll let you know if I find out anything else."

"Thank you, Honeyleaf." Redstar brushed past Fernpaw as he left.

{=}

Honeyleaf curled up in her nest. Lavender was sleeping peacefully in the nursery with Shinyheart. Fernpaw was out collecting herbs with Prismlight. An odd time, but it was all right.

_She's been going out with her sister a lot. I wonder what is wrong?_

Honeyleaf's eyes closed.

She opened them to find herself in a place unlike any she had seen. It was a large gorge with a bubbling stream and a series of caves along a path higher up.

"Greetings, Honeyleaf."

Honeyleaf turned around to see a pale gray tomcat with white patches padding over. His eyes were a very pale blue.

In an instant, Honeyleaf recognized the tom. "Cloudstar," she mewed, dipping her head respectfully to the SkyClan leader. "Something is going to happen to DareClan."

"I know. Firestar and Sandstorm journeyed to the gorge again to tell me."

"What is going to happen, Cloudstar?"

The old leader seemed guarded. "Let me show you."

Honeyleaf followed Cloudstar up the path and into a cave. A black-and-gray queen was nursing two tiny kits.

Suddenly a terrible grating noise sounded from outside. Chitters and squeaks grew louder. Then a flood of small creatures the size of kits made the queen yowl in terror.

"Rats!" she screeched. "Rats!"

Honeyleaf could only watch as the rats bit and tore at the queen and her kits. Honeyleaf closed her eyes when the hot scent of blood hit her throat. When she opened her eyes again she was outside the gorge with Cloudstar.

"Rats," he meowed simply. "Rats."

_DareClan:_

Leader: Redstar: reddish ginger tom with amber eyes. Invented by Mothstar.

Deputy: Nightfrost: black tom with light blue paws, tail-tip, and light blue eyes. Invented by Shadus Krifetalon.

Medicine cat: Honeyleaf: light gold she-cat with green eyes. Invented by Jayfeather Luva.  
>Apprentice, Fernpaw<p>

Warriors:

Willowheart: light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes. Invented by Mothstar.

Silverstreak: silver she-cat with blue, dark gray, and black streaks throughout her fur and blue eyes. Invented by MyrtleFalls and Mothstar.  
>Apprentce, Darkpaw<p>

Smokesplash: blue and dark gray tom. Invented by Smokeclaw of ShadowClan.

Patchclaw: black-and-white patched tom. Invented by Patchkit.

Palestorm: pale gray tom with darker gray paws, chest, and tail-tip, and green eyes. Invented by Mothstar.

Rainbowheart: rainbow tabby she-cat with green eyes. Invented by Mothstar.

Prismlight: white she-cat with a sheen to her fur that makes it shine in all the colors of the color spectrum and golden eyes. Invented by Mothstar.

Solfang: tortoiseshell-and-white tom with long fur, a ruff of fur around his neck, a tail tuft, and amber eyes. Invented by Mothstar.

Lemonpelt: yellowish-grayish-green tom with yellow eyes. Invented by Mothstar.

Molespots: creamy brown tom with gold spots and green eyes  
>Apprentice, Jetpaw<p>

Apprentices:

Fernpaw: pale gray she-cat with green eyes, apprentice to the medicine cat. Invented by Mothstar.

Limepaw: white she-cat with lime-shaped green splotches and green eyes. Invented by Velvet Masquerade.

Jetpaw: jet black tom with very dark blue eyes

Darkpaw: smoky black tom with yellow eyes

Queens:

Shinyheart: very pale gold she-cat with yellow eyes. Invented by Mothstar.

Elders:

Stormspeckle: jet black tom with pale gray flecks and amber eyes. Invented by Mothstar.

Outside DareClan:

Lavender: pale gray she-cat, loner, with green eyes. Nursing two young kits, a tom and a she-kit.


	4. Facing the Threat

Chapter 4: Facing the Threat

Honeyleaf awoke, her throat tight with fear. _Rats! They're coming for the Clan! I've got to warn Redstar!_

She staggered out of her nest in the cleft of the herb hollow and hurried up Highledge, not bothering to warn Redstar of her arrival. She burst into the den, awaking him.

"Rats! Cloudstar told me that rats are coming! They're the threat!"

Redstar jolted awake to the sound of Honeyleaf's anxious cry. "Rats! Cloudstar told me that rats are coming! They're the threat!"

He leapt to his paws, pelt bristling. "Rats? Did you learn when they're coming? I dreamt as well. I think they're living at the abandoned Twoleg nest. Someone will make a mistake,and they'll attack."

"Can we stop the mistake?"

"It's already happened.

Prismlight padded toward the Sky Oak, her heart light. _Ferret will be there, he said. I can't wait!_

She saw the cream-and-brown tom running to greet her. "Hello, Prismlight," he purred, his yellow eyes sparkling. "What shall we do today?"

Prismlight blinked. "Maybe we can go to the Twoleg nest. Fernpaw told me that she didn't check on her catmint yesterday."

Ferret stepped back. "Lead the way."

They padded through the forest, their pelts brushing. The Twoleg nest looked eerie and foreboding.

"Are you too scared?" Ferret teased. "I'll go check on the plants if you won't."

"Not a chance! Last one to the entrance is a mouse!" She ran before finishing her sentence. Ferret matched her stride for stride, but life as a warrior had given Prismlight strength. She pulled ahead and touched the wood around the door. "You're a mouse!"

Ferret came up behind Prismlight. "Okay, I am. I'd be a really big mouse, though, and I might eat myself if I got too hungry."

Prismlight gazed at the tom. She loved him so much that it ached. Why did he have to be a rogue? She'd told him all about Clan life, and he was nervous that Redstar wouldn't accept him.

"Look," he breathed into her ear. "It looks dark in there."

It was true. Despite the sun blazing overhead, the Twoleg nest was dark and cool.

"Do you smell that?" Prismlight asked.

"I smell prey, forest, and your fear-scent," he teased.

"Hey! Bet I can stay in there longer than you can!" She leapt through the doorway before she could stop herself.

"It's creepy in here." Ferret's mew echoed. "And now I smell it. I think..."

Prismlight's tail was stiff as she leaned to sniff the air. The scent came strongly from the way up higher into the nest. She padded over to the rotted wood and sniffed harder...

"Prismlight! Move!"

Ferret slammed into her side and shoved her backwards. His fur was fluffed up to three times its size. He bared his teeth up the wood.

"Stay away!" he yowled. "Prismlight is mine!"

An ominous hissing sound made the fur on Prismlight's spine prickle. _What is that?_

"Go back to where you belong, rats!" Ferret caterwauled.

"We belong here," a hissy voice replied. "Cats die. Rats live."

The wooden thing creaked.

"Run!" Ferret cried, pushing Prismlight. "Run for your life!"

Prismlight pounded out of the nest with Ferret behind her. She headed for the camp.

The brambles tore at her fur as she hurtled through the tunnel.

She skidded to a halt by the fresh-kill pile, kicking dust onto a juicy rabbit.

"That's not fit for eating!" Nightfrost scolded. "Prismlight? Who's this?"

The Clan cats flowed into the clearing, intrigued by Ferret's scent. He came from behind her and stood protectively in front of her.

"I am Ferret," he announced. "Prismlight and I love each other."

[*]

Redstar came down from Highledge. He had been resting in his den after a long hunt. The fear-scent of Prismlight and the strong scent of a rogue tomcat had wafted into the cave.

_Intruders?_

He came out of the den to a crowd of cats around a brown-and-cream tom. He was standing in front of Prismlight protectively, as if DareClan would hurt her.

"Prismlight?" Redstar padded up to her. "Who is this?"

The tom, unaware of his presence, spoke. "I am Ferret. Prismlight and I love each other."

_So that's what Prismlight's been up to!_ he thought. _She's been meeting with this rogue!_

"Prismlight," he meowed. The tom and the white cat whirled around. Prismlight hissed into Ferret's ear, "That's Redstar."

The tom stepped forward, dipping his head. His tail was trembling, but he addressed Redstar bravely. "I am Ferret. I am in love with Prismlight, and she is in love with me. We've been meeting each other for a half moon. Prismlight's sister has been covering for us. We went into the abandoned Twoleg nest and were almost attacked by rats. One of them spoke cat and said, 'We belong here. Rats live. Cats die.' I apologize for disrupting your Clan and giving the rats a scent trail to your camp." He stepped back with his head down. Prismlight pressed comfortingly against him.

"Ferret," Redstar mewed. "I am glad to see you in person. Prismlight has been sneaking around; I've known. I didn't know why. I'd like to know about things like this."

"I didn't know how warmly I'd be accepted."

"We have been receiving omens from our ancestors about these rats. You have helped the Clan in that I now know where they are. We must attack before they do."

The Clan was murmuring apprehensively.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Solfang yowled.

"I'd just found out," Redstar explained.

Solfang narrowed his eyes and fell silent.

"Ferret," Redstar continued. "You have helped the Clan. I am indebted to you. Will you stay with us and help us fight these rats?"

Ferret's yellow eyes widened. "You fight them? You won't just move somewhere else?"

"Oh, yes, we fight. We aren't rogues."

Ferret stood silently for several heartbeats. "Okay. Tell me what I can do to help."

Redstar poked his head into the nursery. "Lavender? How are you doing?"

The pale gray queen was lying on the moss, alert and calm. "I heard everything that happened. I'd like to join your Clan."

"Come into the clearing," Redstar told her, "and I will give you a warrior name."

#-#

"I call upon StarClan to watch us as we face the rats. We have four cats that will join DareClan. Ferret, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan at any cost, even that of your own life?"

Ferret looked uneasy. "I do."

"Then, by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Ferret, you shall be known as Ferretnose. StarClan honors your knowledge and your initiative, and we welcome you as a full member of DareClan."

Redstar rested his muzzle on Ferretnose's head. The tom licked his shoulder.

"Lavender?"

The queen came forward.

"You shall be known as Lavenderflight. StarClan honors your willpower and your selflessness, and we welcome you as a full member of DareClan."

Lavenderflight nudged her kits forward. Their eyes were open now, the bright blue of a young kit. The tom was a dark brown tabby, and the she-kit was a pretty tortoiseshell-and-white.

"This is Bramble," Lavenderflight mewed, "and this is Spots."

"These kits shall be known as Bramblekit and Spottedkit," Redstar proclaimed. "Raise them well. We will apprentice them when they are six moons old."

"Thank you, Redstar," Lavenderflight mewed. "I shall be loyal to your Clan. I hope to introduce you to the father of my kits, a rogue named Owl."

"I will be glad to meet him."

(%)

_DareClan:_

Leader: Redstar: reddish ginger tom with amber eyes. Invented by Mothstar.

Deputy: Nightfrost: black tom with light blue paws, tail-tip, and light blue eyes. Invented by Shadus Krifetalon.

Medicine cat: Honeyleaf: light gold she-cat with green eyes. Invented by Jayfeather Luva.  
>Apprentice, Fernpaw<p>

Warriors:

Willowheart: light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes. Invented by Mothstar.

Silverstreak: silver she-cat with blue, dark gray, and black streaks throughout her fur and blue eyes. Invented by MyrtleFalls and Mothstar.  
>Apprentce, Darkpaw<p>

Smokesplash: blue and dark gray tom. Invented by Smokeclaw of ShadowClan.

Patchclaw: black-and-white patched tom. Invented by Patchkit.

Palestorm: pale gray tom with darker gray paws, chest, and tail-tip, and green eyes. Invented by Mothstar.

Rainbowheart: rainbow tabby she-cat with green eyes. Invented by Mothstar.

Prismlight: white she-cat with a sheen to her fur that makes it shine in all the colors of the color spectrum and golden eyes. Invented by Mothstar.

Solfang: tortoiseshell-and-white tom with long fur, a ruff of fur around his neck, a tail tuft, and amber eyes. Invented by Mothstar.

Lemonpelt: yellowish-grayish-green tom with yellow eyes. Invented by Mothstar.

Molespots: creamy brown tom with gold spots and green eyes  
>Apprentice, Jetpaw<p>

Ferretnose: cream-and-brown tom with yellow eyes, former loner. Invented by Mothstar.

Apprentices:

Fernpaw: pale gray she-cat with green eyes, apprentice to the medicine cat. Invented by Mothstar.

Limepaw: white she-cat with lime-shaped green splotches and green eyes. Invented by Velvet Masquerade.

Jetpaw: jet black tom with very dark blue eyes

Darkpaw: smoky black tom with yellow eyes

Queens:

Shinyheart: very pale gold she-cat with yellow eyes. Invented by Mothstar.

Lavenderflight: pale gray she-cat, former loner, with green eyes. Nursing Bramblekit, a dark brown tabby tom, and Spottedkit, a pretty tortoiseshell-and-white she-kit

Elders:

Stormspeckle: jet black tom with pale gray flecks and amber eyes. Invented by Mothstar.

Outside DareClan:

Owl: dark brown tabby tom with deep green eyes


	5. The Attack

**Chapter 5: The Attack**

"Are you ready?"

Ferretnose's eyes glinted in the darkness. "I can't be any more ready."

"Let's go."

The day before, Ferretnose had been a loner called Ferret. Prismlight had been sneaking off to meet him in secret. Now he was a warrior of DareClan and part of the patrol which would attack the rats living in the old Twoleg nest.

The patrol was made of Nightfrost, Ferretnose, Palestorm, Silverstreak, her apprentice Darkpaw, Molespots, his apprentice Jetpaw, Willowheart, Solfang, and himself.

The Twoleg nest loomed in front of them. The rats were active, squeaking at each other. Redstar hoped to catch them by surprise.

"We'll split into two groups. Nightfrost, you take Palestorm, Molespots, Jetpaw, and Solfang. The rest of you come with me. We'll surprise the rats first by climbing up there." He pointed his tail at a gap in the crumbing wall. "We can climb up the ivy. When you hear my signal, come in from the lower part."

Nightfrost nodded.

"Come on."

Redstar led his group around the nest. The ivy was twisted on itself, climbing up to the gap. Redstar took a deep breath and dug his claws into the first knot of ivy.

"It's not hard," he whispered down to the waiting cats. "Just watch where you're putting your paws. Come on after me."

Paw by paw, Redstar made his way up the ivy. Suddenly he heard Silverstreak's muffled gasp.

"It's too high," she whispered hysterically. "I can't do it. I've got to go down. Got to go down..."

"No, Silverstreak!" Redstar hissed. At the same time Ferretnose growled quietly, "You're treading on my paw."

"Don't worry, Silverstreak," Redstar urged. "Just keep climbing. You'll be fine."

They climbed in silence save Silverstreak's panting. Redstar clambered up onto the base of the gap and helped his Clanmates up. Ferretnose had to give Silverstreak a push from behind to get her up.

Once everyone was up, Redstar put his tail near his mouth. _Be quiet._

The rest of the patrol nodded.

He padded quietly ahead. The rotten floorboards creaked at the slightest touch. He rounded a corner to a whole room of rats. Their eyes gleamed menacingly.

"Attack, patrol!" Redstar caterwauled, lunging at the nearest rat.

His Clanmates followed suit, hissing and spitting.

"Cats die," a rat hissed, though Redstar could not tell which. "Cats die."

Darkpaw gasped. "That one! It spoke!"

Redstar had a rat in his teeth as he whirled around to face the apprentice. "Which one?" he demanded, hurling the rat at the others.

"Up there!"

Redstar couldn't have been more surprised as a huge rat fell from above and sank its teeth deep into his neck.

"Redstar!"

Everything was swallowed up in darkness.

He blinked awake. Jayfeather was standing there.

"Jayfeather!" Redstar leapt to his paws.

Jayfeather blinked slowly. "You are losing a life."

"I am?"

Jayfeather snorted. "Of course you are, mouse-brain."

Redstar looked down. He saw himself, his ginger-red fur stained with blood. The huge rat was on Silverstreak now. She shrieked as it bit down on her ear. Blood stained the rat's fur scarlet.

Jayfeather tensed. He loved Silverstreak, Redstar remembered.

Suddenly a triumphant yowl made the rat look up.

Nightfrost's patrol had arrived!

The deputy caterwauled and crossed the room in three bounds. He killed the huge rat with a blow so fierce that the rat was sent flying. The other rats tittered nervously. Their leader was dead.

Nightfrost stood protectively in front of Redstar's unmoving form. "Get out of here and don't come back!" he snarled.

The rats shuffled backwards, away from the furious deputy.

"DareClan, attack!"

Jayfeather looked at Redstar. "It's time for you to go. You have an excellent deputy."

"Thank you," Redstar replied modestly. Jayfeather's form swam before his eyes, and the world went dark once more.

He opened his eyes to pain in his neck and the shrieks of rats. He raised his head to look around. Ferretnose was hurling rats out the gap in the wall. Silverstreak had her teeth in the neck of one rat and her claws in another. Darkpaw and Jetpaw were protecting each other from rats, biting and clawing. Palestorm bared his teeth at a young rat and sent it scurrying into Molespots' claws. And Nightfrost was fighting like TigerClan.

Redstar struggled to his paws. A rat at his paws squeaked in astonishment. Redstar could almost hear it saying _I thought you were dead!_

"You first," he growled, dealing a blow to the rat's head.

Silverstreak turned around. "Redstar!"

Redstar's legs wobbled, but he hooked his claws in a rat clinging to his sister's tail. "That's me," he hissed, hurling the rat away. His vision blurred.

"You lost a lot of blood," Silverstreak continued. "Nightfrost came and—"

"I saw it all," Redstar muttered. His stomach flipped. A rat bit down on one of his hind legs.

Nightfrost was surrounded by a ring of dead rats. He leapt over it and snatched the rat from Redstar. "Redstar! You're all right! Thank StarClan!" He studied Redstar closely. "You all right?"

Redstar's legs gave out beneath him. He felt like a kit looking up at the warriors. "No," he admitted.

"We've almost won," Nightfrost grunted, smacking a rat in the face. "I came in time to kill the leader rat. The rats are trapped; the warriors are covering all the holes." As he spoke, Palestorm sank his teeth into a rat scurrying into a crack in the wall. It died instantly.

A rat got past Nightfrost's claws and halted at Redstar's paws. Redstar bit its neck, snapping its spine.

"One less rat," he growled, hurling it away.

"Can you fight? On your paws, I mean?" Silverstreak asked.

A rat trod on Redstar's tail. Angrily, Redstar leapt to his paws and clouted it over the head.

"I'll fight all night," he spat, lunging forward to nip the neck of a rat clinging to Willowheart just out of her reach.

"Hopefully we won't need to," Palestorm panted, grabbing a rat in his teeth and shaking it furiously.

Ferretnose caterwauled and clawed at a large rat on his belly. "Take that, mange-pelt," he snarled, hurling it and another rat out of the gap in the wall.

"Three at once!" Jetpaw announced, a rat between his jaws and one beneath each forepaw. As he spoke, another rat snapped at his tail. He dropped the rat in surprise and clawed the other.

"That's what happens when you show off," Molespots told his apprentice, biting hard on a rat on Silverstreak's paw. She hadn't noticed it before.

"Thanks," Silverstreak gasped, jumping up to avoid Darkpaw's claws as he attacked two rats at once.

The moon shone suddenly into the room. The rats that were alive squealed, only to be killed by the warriors. Ferretnose's silhouette gleamed as he yowled to the sky.

"DareClan has won!"

($)

_DareClan:_

Leader: Redstar: reddish ginger tom with amber eyes. Invented by Mothstar.

Deputy: Nightfrost: black tom with light blue paws, tail-tip, and light blue eyes. Invented by Shadus Krifetalon.

Medicine cat: Honeyleaf: light gold she-cat with green eyes. Invented by Jayfeather Luva.  
>Apprentice, Fernpaw<p>

Warriors:

Willowheart: light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes. Invented by Mothstar.

Silverstreak: silver she-cat with blue, dark gray, and black streaks throughout her fur and blue eyes. Invented by MyrtleFalls and Mothstar.  
>Apprentce, Darkpaw<p>

Smokesplash: blue and dark gray tom. Invented by Smokeclaw of ShadowClan.

Patchclaw: black-and-white patched tom. Invented by Patchkit.

Palestorm: pale gray tom with darker gray paws, chest, and tail-tip, and green eyes. Invented by Mothstar.

Rainbowheart: rainbow tabby she-cat with green eyes. Invented by Mothstar.

Prismlight: white she-cat with a sheen to her fur that makes it shine in all the colors of the color spectrum and golden eyes. Invented by Mothstar.

Solfang: tortoiseshell-and-white tom with long fur, a ruff of fur around his neck, a tail tuft, and amber eyes. Invented by Mothstar.

Lemonpelt: yellowish-grayish-green tom with yellow eyes. Invented by Mothstar.

Molespots: creamy brown tom with gold spots and green eyes  
>Apprentice, Jetpaw<p>

Ferretnose: cream-and-brown tom with yellow eyes, former loner. Invented by Mothstar.

Apprentices:

Fernpaw: pale gray she-cat with green eyes, apprentice to the medicine cat. Invented by Mothstar.

Limepaw: white she-cat with lime-shaped green splotches and green eyes. Invented by Velvet Masquerade.

Jetpaw: jet black tom with very dark blue eyes

Darkpaw: smoky black tom with yellow eyes

Queens:

Shinyheart: very pale gold she-cat with yellow eyes. Invented by Mothstar.

Lavenderflight: pale gray she-cat, former loner, with green eyes. Nursing Bramblekit, a dark brown tabby tom, and Spottedkit, a pretty tortoiseshell-and-white she-kit

Elders:

Stormspeckle: jet black tom with pale gray flecks and amber eyes. Invented by Mothstar.

Outside DareClan:

Owl: dark brown tabby tom with deep green eyes


	6. Meeting Owl

**Chapter 6: Meeting Owl**

"This way," Lavenderflight called over her shoulder. "It's not far now."

"Coming," Redstar grunted.

Lavenderflight's mate, Owl, would be missing Lavenderflight. The queen wanted him to meet Redstar and her kits. Bramblekit and Spottedkit were curled up at Shinyheart's belly. The pale gold cat would take care of them until Lavenderflight returned.

"Here we are."

Redstar peered ahead. A dead tree, hit by lightning seasons ago, had a hollow large enough for a cat to make a den. Cat-scent hung heavy around here. It was clear that this was Owl's home.

"Owl?" Lavenderflight called softly. "Owl, it's Lavender."

When there was no response, the pale gray cat turned to Redstar. "He must be hunting."

The fur on Redstar's spine prickled. This tom was stealing DareClan prey. "Let's wait for him to come back, then," he meowed gruffly.

Lavenderflight dipped her head and settled down in the ferns.

Redstar recalled what he had learned about Owl. He had a short temper and was inclined to be hostile. He had a dark brown tabby pelt like his son, Bramblekit. Owl had a soft spot for Lavenderflight.

It had been a moon since the attack on the rats. They were gone, leaving a lingering reek around the place. Limepaw was taking her final assessment at this very moment. Greenleaf was fully upon the forest.

Suddenly Lavenderflight stiffened. "He's coming."

Redstar tasted the air and scented tomcat and pigeon. A dark brown tabby tom emerged on the opposite side of the clearing. The tom dropped the pigeon and looked around warily, his jaws parted to scent the air.

"I know you're there, Lavender," he called gruffly. "Come out."

Lavenderflight emerged from the ferns and padded toward her mate. "Hello, Owl," she purred, rubbing her cheek against his.

He sniffed. "You smell different."

"I've kitted," she replied warily. "You have a son and a daughter. I named them Bramblekit and Spottedkit."

"Bramble_kit_? Spotted_kit_?" Owl's meow was incredulous. "What kind of names are those?"

"Clan names," Redstar replied, crawling out of the ferns. "I'm Redstar, leader of DareClan."

Owl's eyes, deep green, blazed angrily. "Leader of DareClan?" He looked at his mate. "Lavender, have you been living with these cats?"

Lavenderflight ducked her head. "Yes. I've taken a Clan name as well. Lavenderflight."

"Lavenderflight," Owl echoed. "Lavenderflight, Bramblekit, Spottedkit. Where are the kits now?"

"At camp," Lavenderflight replied. "Another queen is taking care of them for the moment. Would you like to come see them?" When Owl hesitated, Lavenderflight added, "Bramblekit looks just like you, and Spottedkit has your eyes."

The rogue tom couldn't suppress a purr. "Lead the way."

{&}

Redstar entered camp first. "Nightfrost," he called. The black tom padded over.

"Lavenderflight's mate is coming to see his kits. Will you help me carry them out?"

Surprise flashed in Nightfrost's light blue eyes. "All right."

[^]

"Owl," Lavenderflight mewed. "Here are your kits."

The tom emerged cautiously from a juniper bush. "Redstar," he meowed awkwardly, "who's this?"

Redstar placed Bramblekit gently between his mother's paws. "This is Nightfrost, my deputy."

Nightfrost nudged Spottedkit forward and blinked warmly. "You have wonderful kits, Owl."

Owl twitched an ear uncomfortably, then turned his gaze to Bramblekit.

"You're right, Lavenderflight," he breathed. "Our kits are beautiful. Bramblekit has the deepest yellow eyes."

Spottedkit gazed up at her father. "Who are you?" she squeaked.

Owl licked her forehead tenderly. "I'm your father. Owl."

The dappled tortoiseshell kit eyed him suspiciously. "You smell like food."

"I caught a pigeon."

Bramblekit's eyes widened. "You caught it? Didn't it try to fly away?"

Owl purred. "It didn't see me."

"Are you going to live in the Clan, too?" Spottedkit mewled.

Owl tensed at the little kit's inquiry. "I don't know."

Bramblekit bounded forward. "You'd be the best warrior _ever_!"

Owl gave Redstar a helpless look. "What is life like in a Clan?"

[-^_^-]

"Let all cats old enough to think of a dare join beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!"

Redstar leapt off of the rock as the Clan gathered. Limepaw sat nearby, her eyes bright. Owl was sitting very close to Lavenderflight, their pelts brushing.

"We have an apprentice who has passed her final assessment and is ready to be a warrior. Patchclaw, do you agree that Limepaw understands the warrior code and will serve the Clan no matter what?"

The black-and-white tom nodded. "I've taught her everything I know."

"Limepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan at any cost, even that of your own life?"

The white-and-green cat's voice vibrated. "I do."

"Then, by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Limepaw, you shall be known as Limesplash. StarClan honors your leadership and your hunting skills, and we welcome you as a full member of DareClan."

Redstar rested his muzzle on the she-cat's head, and she licked his shoulder.

"Serve your Clan well."

"I will, Redstar."

Bramblekit's indignant mewl came from by Lavenderflight. "Why can't I be an apprentice yet?"

Owl gazed down at his kit crossly. "You're only a moon old."

Redstar twitched his whiskers. "We also have a rogue who has decided to join DareClan as a warrior. Owl, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan at any cost, even that of your own life?"

Owl twitched an ear uncertainly. "I do."

"Then come forward."

The tabby did as Redstar instructed.

"By the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Owl, you shall be called Owlclaw. StarClan honors your loyalty, and I trust that you will strengthen the Clan."

Redstar rested his muzzle on Owlclaw's head. The tom licked his shoulder.

Redstar straightened. The moon was high in the sky, almost full. "Let's eat, and then Limesplash and Owlclaw will sit vigil."

(*)

Limesplash curled her tail over her paws and stifled a yawn. Beside her, Owlclaw was staring into space.

Limesplash suppressed a shiver. The tom unnerved her. He had appeared just today. Lemonpelt had told her not to worry about him, but she couldn't help herself.

Owlclaw turned his deep green gaze on Limesplash. "Are we allowed to speak?"

Limesplash shook her head vigorously.

"All right," the tom whispered. "You know, I really enjoyed today. Everyone knows their place in the Clan."

Limesplash flicked her tail. _Why are you talking to me?_

"I want to have a higher place in the Clan than just a passing rogue," Owlclaw continued. "I want it. I want it so badly that it aches. I need to be more. I'm greater than this."

Limesplash wanted to back away, but she felt as if she were frozen to the ground.

"I'd do anything," Owlclaw growled. "Anything."

Limesplash's eyes widened. _No! _She inched away from him.

"Are you going to run to Patchclaw?" Owlclaw taunted. "Are you, Lime_paw_?"

Limesplash curled her claws and continued to back away.

"Or, are you going to go wailing to that pathetic excuse of a deputy, Nightfrost?" Owlclaw's eyes burned with a fierce intensity. "This Clan is full of excuses like yourself. Do you really think it is your destiny to serve your Clan as a warrior?"

Too late, Limesplash noticed that Owlclaw's claws were out. _Great StarClan! They're long and sharp!_

"I'm going to rid this Clan of all the weak-hearted kittypets," Owlclaw snarled, "starting with you."

$!$

_DareClan:_

Leader: Redstar: reddish ginger tom with amber eyes. Invented by Mothstar.

Deputy: Nightfrost: black tom with light blue paws, tail-tip, and light blue eyes. Invented by Shadus Krifetalon.

Medicine cat: Honeyleaf: light gold she-cat with green eyes. Invented by Jayfeather Luva.  
>Apprentice, Fernpaw<p>

Warriors:

Willowheart: light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes. Invented by Mothstar.

Silverstreak: silver she-cat with blue, dark gray, and black streaks throughout her fur and blue eyes. Invented by MyrtleFalls and Mothstar.  
>Apprentice, Darkpaw<p>

Smokesplash: blue and dark gray tom. Invented by Smokeclaw of ShadowClan.

Patchclaw: black-and-white patched tom. Invented by Patchkit.

Palestorm: pale gray tom with darker gray paws, chest, and tail-tip, and green eyes. Invented by Mothstar.

Rainbowheart: rainbow tabby she-cat with green eyes. Invented by Mothstar.

Prismlight: white she-cat with a sheen to her fur that makes it shine in all the colors of the color spectrum and golden eyes. Invented by Mothstar.

Solfang: tortoiseshell-and-white tom with long fur, a ruff of fur around his neck, a tail tuft, and amber eyes. Invented by Mothstar.

Lemonpelt: yellowish-grayish-green tom with yellow eyes. Invented by Mothstar.

Molespots: creamy brown tom with gold spots and green eyes. Invented by Mothstar.  
>Apprentice, Jetpaw<p>

Ferretnose: cream-and-brown tom with yellow eyes, former loner. Invented by Mothstar.

Owlclaw: dark brown tabby tom, former rogue, with deep green eyes. Invented by Mothstar.

Limesplash: white she-cat with lime-shaped green splotches and green eyes. Invented by Velvet Masquerade.

Apprentices:

Fernpaw: pale gray she-cat with green eyes, apprentice to the medicine cat. Invented by Mothstar.

Jetpaw: jet black tom with very dark blue eyes. Invented by Darkhead.

Darkpaw: smoky black tom with yellow eyes. Invented by Darkhead.

Queens:

Shinyheart: very pale gold she-cat with yellow eyes. Invented by Mothstar.

Lavenderflight: pale gray she-cat, former loner, with green eyes. Nursing Owlclaw's kits: Bramblekit, a dark brown tabby tom, and Spottedkit, a pretty tortoiseshell-and-white she-kit. All invented by Mothstar.

Elders:

Stormspeckle: jet black tom with pale gray flecks and amber eyes. Invented by Mothstar.


	7. Uncertain Truth

**Chapter 7: Uncertain Truth**

"Limesplash!"

Prismlight awoke to Willowheart's shriek. Ferretnose was already on his paws, pelt bristling.

"I smell blood," he hissed. "Come on!"

Prismlight followed her mate out of the den and stopped dead in horror.

Owlclaw was standing over a still white-and-green form. The she-cat's neck was stained with blood.

"A rogue attacked us," Owlclaw mewed. "I tried to fight it off." He looked at a patch on his flank where fur was missing. "He took down Limesplash before I could stop him."

"Oh, Limesplash!" Willowheart wailed. "Please don't die!"

Honeyleaf emerged from the medicine cat den. "What happened?" she asked in alarm. "Who's hurt?"

"Limesplash!" The pale tabby cat turned to Honeyleaf. "A rogue attacked her while she was sitting vigil!"

Honeyleaf put her ear next to Limesplash's snout, then to her chest. "She's alive, but just barely," Honeyleaf mewed. "Bring her to the medicine den."

Owlclaw immediately helped Willowheart, supporting the weight of the injured she-cat.

_His claws are out. How odd._

Redstar leapt down from Highledge. "Will she live?"

Honeyleaf met his gaze evenly. "If StarClan wills it."

"How is she?"

"Stable, for now."

Owlclaw's claws flexed. _Fox dung. Why did she have to fight back? I would have ridden this Clan of her._

"Owlclaw?"

Owlclaw turned around to see Lavenderflight padding toward him. "Hello," he meowed. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. Owlclaw, why are you skulking around the medicine den like a hungry badger?"

"I'm worried about Limesplash," he offered. "I wish I could have stopped the rogue."

"Do you know who it was?"

Owlclaw thought quickly. "It was...Lion."

"Your brother?" Lavenderflight's mew was incredulous.

"Yes. I think he disapproved of my joining DareClan. He attacked Limesplash. I tried to protect her, but the damage was already done."

"I must tell Redstar." Before Owlclaw could stop her, Lavenderflight was leaping up Highledge.

-0.0-

"Owlclaw?"

Redstar's call made Owlclaw look up. The ginger-red tom was standing over him.

"Is it true that your brother Lion attacked Limesplash and tried to kill her because he disapproved of your choice to join DareClan?"

Owlclaw leapt to his paws and nodded. "Every last bit of what you just told me is true. Lion always had a mean streak."

"I'm leading a patrol to catch Lion. I want you on it."

Owlclaw hesitated. "I'd rather stay here. Lion didn't like me very much." _With good reason._

Redstar looked serious. "All right."

()o.o()

Lion yawned and stretched, ducking his head as he emerged from a bramble bush. A run at midnight had tired him out.

_At least Owl isn't here. He always pushed me around._

He dropped into a crouch at the sound of mouse feet. It was under a juniper bush, nibbling a berry.

"Got you!" he yowled triumphantly as the little critter slid between his paws. He nipped it sharply at the neck and tucked in hungrily.

_I hope those wild cats don't mind me having a mouse or two. A cat's got to eat! This place has more prey than the last place I stayed. It had so many pine trees that I couldn't see the sky._

"Pine," he murmured, remembering his brother. He had died young, taken by a hawk. Sometimes Lion imagined Pine watching him from the treetops.

"Can you hear me, Pine?" Lion called. "Pine?"

_Oh, my brother. I'm here. Trouble is about to arrive. I've warned you before. Beware the owl._

"Beware the owl?"

The woody scent of his brother faded as a breeze tickled his fur.

"Lion?"

A strange voice made him whirl around.

Redstar peered into the clearing. Cat scent hung heavy around the area, as if a tomcat had slept here for the night. A golden head peeped out from underneath a bramble bush, followed by a strong golden tabby body.

_I see why he's called Lion._

The tom dropped into a crouch, favoring one of his back paws. It was heavily scarred, Redstar noticed.

The tom yowled, "Got you!" upon his catch. He ate hungrily, but paused, talking to himself. "Pine. Can you hear me, pine? Pine?"

"Great StarClan, now he's calling for pine," Nightfrost grumbled. "When are you going?"

The tom was gazing around now. "Beware the owl?"

"He's a total mouse-brain," Nightfrost continued. "Lion?" he called more loudly. "Are you Lion?"

The tom whirled around, his green eyes wide as he tried to find the source of the voice.

"Thank you, Nightfrost," Redstar muttered sarcastically, ducking out of the bush. "I'm Redstar, leader of DareClan. Your brother Owlcl—Owl tells me that you attacked him and a white-and-green cat last night, badly injuring the she-cat."

"You've got pollen in your head!" Lion exclaimed. "I haven't done anything of the sort! Sure, I took a couple mice, but I wouldn't dream of hurting one of you wild cats!"

Nightfrost exchanged a glance with Redstar. "He didn't do it."

"That's what he says," Redstar agreed.

"Owl is my brother," Lion meowed. "He was the biggest in the litter, always pushing me and my siblings around. Pine was taken by a hawk when he was seven moons old, and Primrose was captured by Twolegs. When our mother was hit by one of those huge, smelly things that Twolegs ride in, Owl took our den as his own and made me find my own place."

Redstar looked at Nightfrost. "Do you think we should believe him?"

Nightfrost met his gaze steadily. "What do _you_ think?"

Redstar studied the young tom. "He certainly seems more trustworthy than Owlclaw."

Lion's tail bushed out suddenly. "Owlclaw? What do—are you—?"

He broke off, trembling slightly. He sniffed the air and cocked his head, listening intently. Redstar tasted the air, but he couldn't smell anything unusual.

Finally Lion looked back at Redstar. "I did not hurt your warrior. I would like to join your Clan. I will help you find this threat, no matter what."

Nightfrost looked the tom up and down skeptically.

"All right," Redstar agreed. "But if you did attack Limesplash, you will feel our claws."

Lion's eyes widened, and he nodded. "I didn't, I promise you."

;=;

"Let all cats old enough to think of a dare join beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!"

Limesplash staggered out of the medicine den and collapsed. Honeyleaf steadied her. Fernpaw sat a few paces behind. Owlclaw was sitting nearby with narrowed eyes. Lion was crouching beneath the Highledge, his gaze distant.

"Cats of DareClan, you have heard that Owlclaw's brother attacked Limesplash. He did not!"

Gasps rippled around the Clan.

"Lion knows nothing of the sort. He has agreed to join DareClan as a warrior to help us find the cause of Limesplash's injury. It was definitely feline, but who?"

Limesplash closed her eyes tightly as the Clan muttered. Owlclaw gave her a look and she whimpered faintly.

Redstar leapt off of the Highledge. Lion came forward at a twitch of Redstar's tail. "I, Redstar, leader of DareClan, call upon our warrior ancestors to watch over us during these dark times. We have decided to take in an outsider, and I ask you to guide our paws. Lion, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan at any cost, even that of your own life?"

If Lion experienced any uncertainty, he didn't show it. His eyes glowed. "I do."

"Then, by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Lion, you shall be known as Lionspirit. StarClan honors your strength and your loyalty, and we welcome you as a member of DareClan."

Redstar rested his muzzle on Lionspirit's head. The tom licked his shoulder.

"You will sit vigil tonight, but you will not be alone. Patchclaw," Redstar beckoned the patched tom forward, "I would like you to take guard duty outside the camp. From now on, no one should leave the camp alone."

Lavenderflight drew Bramblekit and Spottedkit closer with her tail. Shinyheart gave her sons a scathing look.

Darkpaw stepped forward. "What if—? Permission to speak, Redstar."

Redstar nodded.

"What if a rogue didn't hurt Limesplash?"

"How could you think such a thing?" Owlclaw had leapt to his paws.

Darkpaw met the warrior's gaze steadily. "You were sitting vigil with Limesplash that night."

"Are you questioning my loyalty?" Owlclaw's voice shook in outrage.

"I'm simply putting forward a possibility," the apprentice replied. "You've been here for barely a day. What reason do we have to trust you?"

Owlclaw opened his jaws for a retort, but there was none. He sat back down, glaring at Darkpaw.

The Clan was murmuring amongst themselves now. Owlclaw's claws twitched as his eyes flicked toward the medicine den.

"You're barely even strong enough to lift a paw," Honeyleaf argued. Redstar could hear her from Highledge. "Why do you want to go out?"

"The Clan has to know!"

Then Limesplash staggered out of the medicine den. Smokesplash steadied her.

"Lion did not attack me," she announced unsteadily. "It was Owlclaw."

_DareClan:_

Leader: Redstar: reddish ginger tom with amber eyes. Invented by Mothstar.

Deputy: Nightfrost: black tom with light blue paws, tail-tip, and light blue eyes. Invented by Shadus Krifetalon.

Medicine cat: Honeyleaf: light gold she-cat with green eyes. Invented by Jayfeather Luva.  
>Apprentice, Fernpaw<p>

Warriors:

Willowheart: light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes. Invented by Mothstar.

Silverstreak: silver she-cat with blue, dark gray, and black streaks throughout her fur and blue eyes. Invented by MyrtleFalls and Mothstar.  
>Apprentice, Darkpaw<p>

Smokesplash: blue and dark gray tom. Invented by Smokeclaw of ShadowClan.

Patchclaw: black-and-white patched tom. Invented by Patchkit.

Palestorm: pale gray tom with darker gray paws, chest, and tail-tip, and green eyes. Invented by Mothstar.

Rainbowheart: rainbow tabby she-cat with green eyes. Invented by Mothstar.

Prismlight: white she-cat with a sheen to her fur that makes it shine in all the colors of the color spectrum and golden eyes. Invented by Mothstar.

Solfang: tortoiseshell-and-white tom with long fur, a ruff of fur around his neck, a tail tuft, and amber eyes. Invented by Mothstar.

Lemonpelt: yellowish-grayish-green tom with yellow eyes. Invented by Mothstar.

Molespots: creamy brown tom with gold spots and green eyes. Invented by Mothstar.  
>Apprentice, Jetpaw<p>

Ferretnose: cream-and-brown tom with yellow eyes, former loner. Invented by Mothstar.

Owlclaw: dark brown tabby tom, former rogue, with deep green eyes. Invented by Mothstar.

Limesplash: white she-cat with lime-shaped green splotches and green eyes. Invented by Velvet Masquerade.

Apprentices:

Fernpaw: pale gray she-cat with green eyes, apprentice to the medicine cat. Invented by Mothstar.

Jetpaw: jet black tom with very dark blue eyes. Invented by Darkhead.

Darkpaw: smoky black tom with yellow eyes. Invented by Darkhead.

Queens:

Shinyheart: very pale gold she-cat with yellow eyes. Invented by Mothstar.

Lavenderflight: pale gray she-cat, former loner, with green eyes. Nursing Owlclaw's kits: Bramblekit, a dark brown tabby tom, and Spottedkit, a pretty tortoiseshell-and-white she-kit. All invented by Mothstar.

Elders:

Stormspeckle: jet black tom with pale gray flecks and amber eyes. Invented by Mothstar.


	8. The Strangers

**Chapter 8: The Strangers**

"How could you say such a thing?" Owlclaw had leapt to his paws at Limesplash's accusation. His fur was bristling, and his claws were out.

"I could say it because it is true," Limesplash retorted. "Lion is innocent."

Lionspirit lifted his chin at his brother's scathing glare. "I did not do it."

Owlclaw surveyed the cats around him and snarled, "Do you really believe a half-dead cat with no memory of the incident? Lion, I apologize for accusing you. It was another rogue, a golden-pelted one." He lapped at the patch of missing fur on his flank. "If I really attacked her, how could I have been injured? I didn't claw out my own fur!"

Limesplash glared at him. "_I_ clawed out your fur."

Owlclaw hissed wordlessly at the young warrior.

"Mark my words, kittypet," he growled menacingly. "I will make you pay for this." He turned and thrust his way between the gathered cats and out of the bramble tunnel.

"I'm telling the truth!" Limesplash cried. "He tried to kill me!"

Redstar yowled from Highledge. "Nightfrost, Patchclaw, Willowheart, Lionspirit!" he ordered. "After him!"

Nightfrost lead the other warriors out of camp. Redstar's claws twitched. _Why did I bring him into the Clan? We barely even knew him, and now he's breaking the oath he made._

Redstar lifted his chin to Silverpelt. "Guide our paws," he pleaded. "Guide our paws."

0_0

"You're the best tracker, Patchclaw," Nightfrost ordered. "Lead the way."

Lionspirit followed Nightfrost as he urged Patchclaw along. That light brown tabby—Willowheart—brought up the rear. Lionspirit could feel her suspicious gaze like a hot sunbeam. _I'm innocent! Even Limesplash thinks so!_

Lost in thought, Lionspirit didn't notice the bramble tendril across his path. "Fox dung!" he hissed as the bramble wound around one of his hind paws—the bad one.

"We can't stop," Nightfrost meowed tensely. "Willowheart, make quick work of helping him."

The warrior nodded. "I can yowl loud enough to wake StarClan."

Her words made Lionspirit uneasy as she unwound the tendril in stony silence. Lionspirit licked at his paw. It was the scarred paw, the one that had been caught in a fox trap a few seasons ago.

_It was Owlclaw's fault, too, _Lionspirit thought bitterly.

"Are you ready?"

In answer, Lionspirit bounded ahead.

He collided with Patchclaw. "Watch it, mouse-brain!" Patchclaw snarled.

"S-sorry."

Nightfrost ignored Lionspirit's apology. "He doubled back. He could be by the ShadowClan border now."

Of course, DareClan was the only Clan in the forest, but there was no time for corrections.

"Lionspirit. Do you have any idea where Owlclaw would be going?"

Lionspirit's mind raced. "Um, I think he would go outside of Clan territory."

Nightfrost muttered insults under his breath. "He'll be back, I know. Let's go tell Redstar."

-_o

"You couldn't find him?"

Redstar's mew was incredulous as he faced the patrol.

Nightfrost nodded disappointedly. "He tried to lose us. Lionspirit thinks he went outside of Clan territory."

Redstar waited until the rest of the patrol departed to continue. "Do you trust him?"

The question surprised Nightfrost. "He knows Owlclaw better than any of us. Lavenderflight's views might be softened by love."

Redstar nodded. "I see your point." He turned away from Nightfrost and sighed. Nightfrost was shocked at how defeated he looked. "I feel as if this is my fault. I'm the one who made him join."

Nightfrost shook his head firmly. "You didn't make him join. If I remember correctly, his kits persuaded him to."

Redstar's tail flicked. "You might be right."

The leader turned back to Nightfrost. A new fire burned in his amber eyes. "I will not allow the Clan to be defeated by a rogue who tramples on the warrior code. I will stop him, even if I must die eight times over."

Nightfrost nodded, encouraged by his leader's attitude. "DareClan will follow your lead."

*.*

"This way, I think. I smell his scent."

The tom looked over his shoulder at his companion. "Well, are you coming?"

The younger tom hissed. "I've got my tail stuck in a bramble."

"Keep your fur on." A she-cat behind him disentangled him. "There."

"Everyone ready?"

The second tom nodded tensely. The she-cat behind him inclined her head, and another tom's head was outlined in moonlight as he nodded.

"Let's go."

_I'm coming, my son. You need me._

#_#

Nightfrost's claws twitched in their sheaths as he sat outside the camp. He had guard duty tonight with Willowheart.

_I hope Owlclaw comes this way. I'll claw his fur off._

A movement in the bushes made his tail bush out.

"Cat scent!" Willowheart hissed. "Three toms and a she-cat, coming this way!"

Nightfrost unsheathed his claws, a growl rumbling in his throat.

"Who's there?" Willowheart called.

A tortoiseshell-and-white tom patched with gold emerged from a bush and dipped his head. "Greetings. I am Lightning. I've come to help my son."

Nightfrost narrowed his eyes. "You've no kin in DareClan," he snapped.

"I believe I do. Lion is my son."

Willowheart's jaw dropped. "Lionspirit?"

Lightning's whiskers twitched. "I see that he's taken a Clan name. Owl is my son as well, and he has ambitions too great for many forests. Blood is in his path."

Nightfrost's claws dug into the soil. How was this possible? A passing rogue knew about DareClan, and apparently he had allies.

"Take me to my son," Lightning instructed.

Nightfrost purposefully displayed his claws as he removed them from the soil. "I'm Clan deputy. You are not going into camp unless Redstar approves. I will bring Lionspirit to you, but you must promise not to harm the welfare of my Clan."

Lightning narrowed his yellow eyes in silence.

Nightfrost waved his tail. "Willowheart, there's a cat in the dirtplace. Tell them to fetch Lionspirit."

Willowheart disappeared into the darkness for a moment.

"He's coming."

Lionspirit ducked his head as he came out of the bramble tunnel. "What is it?" he yawned.

He tasted the air and was suddenly wide awake. "Lightning."

Lionspirit's father swiped his tongue around his jaws, as if he had scented a juicy piece of fresh-kill. "Lion. These cats are trying to harm you. Life does not last long in a bloodthirsty Clan such as this. Come away with me, and live in a place where no cat will do you harm."

Lionspirit's eyes widened. "Why should I come with you?" He sniffed the air deeply. "Don't bring me there."

Lightning hissed. "Spider, Eternity, Juror, get over here."

A brown-black tom, a jet black she-cat, and a sturdy brown tabby emerged from the bushes.

Lightning cleared his throat and gestured with his tail to the glossy-pelted she-cat. "Eternity was a kittypet. When she found out she was expecting kits, her Twolegs took her out in a monster and left her at the side of a thunderpath to die. We—that is, the group I live with—found her starving, thirsty, and having pains. She almost died. We saved her from those evil Twolegs."

Nightfrost looked suspiciously at the former kittypet, who dipped her head in confirmation.

"I was born in Twolegplace," the brown-black meowed. "I've lived there, and I believe it is better to use your skills to fight and find food instead of submitting to a mouse-hearted Twoleg."

Lightning narrowed his eyes. "Yes, that's right, Spider. And Juror was born in Twolegplace as well. Some Twolegs stole him just after birth. We tried in vain to get him back. When we had given up after eight moons, he came back with new purpose and a name. We still don't quite know what happened to him during those eight moons."

His lecture finished, Lightning looked at his son. "So you see, Lion, living in Twolegplace with my group is much safer than fighting for your life with these ruffians."

Lionspirit stared in dumbfounded anger. "Lightning," he meowed finally, "even without knowing you well, I can see right through the lies you're telling."

Eternity's breath caught in her throat. "Even if you're calling Lightning a liar," she hissed, "he really did save my life. Spider is telling the truth as well." The she-cat curled her lip at Juror. "Yet your past is one of shame. Why would you come wailing to us?"

The tom met her gaze with eyes like flint and a silence almost as sharp.

"Just come with me, Lionspirit," Lightning urged.

Nightfrost looked at the young tom, anticipating his response. Lionspirit's eyes were confused but clear and decided.

"I will not go," he replied. "I am going to stay here with my Clanmates."

_DareClan:_

Leader: Redstar: reddish ginger tom with amber eyes. Invented by Mothstar.

Deputy: Nightfrost: black tom with light blue paws, tail-tip, and light blue eyes. Invented by Shadus Krifetalon.

Medicine cat: Honeyleaf: light gold she-cat with green eyes. Invented by Jayfeather Luva.  
>Apprentice, Fernpaw<p>

Warriors:

Willowheart: light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes. Invented by Mothstar.

Silverstreak: silver she-cat with blue, dark gray, and black streaks throughout her fur and blue eyes. Invented by MyrtleFalls and Mothstar.  
>Apprentice, Darkpaw<p>

Smokesplash: blue and dark gray tom. Invented by Smokeclaw of ShadowClan.

Patchclaw: black-and-white patched tom. Invented by Patchkit.

Palestorm: pale gray tom with darker gray paws, chest, and tail-tip, and green eyes. Invented by Mothstar.

Rainbowheart: rainbow tabby she-cat with green eyes. Invented by Mothstar.

Prismlight: white she-cat with a sheen to her fur that makes it shine in all the colors of the color spectrum and golden eyes. Invented by Mothstar.

Solfang: tortoiseshell-and-white tom with long fur, a ruff of fur around his neck, a tail tuft, and amber eyes. Invented by Mothstar.

Lemonpelt: yellowish-grayish-green tom with yellow eyes. Invented by Mothstar.

Molespots: creamy brown tom with gold spots and green eyes. Invented by Mothstar.  
>Apprentice, Jetpaw<p>

Ferretnose: cream-and-brown tom with yellow eyes, former loner. Invented by Mothstar.

Owlclaw: dark brown tabby tom, former rogue, with deep green eyes. Invented by Mothstar.

Limesplash: white she-cat with lime-shaped green splotches and green eyes. Invented by Velvet Masquerade.

Apprentices:

Fernpaw: pale gray she-cat with green eyes, apprentice to the medicine cat. Invented by Mothstar.

Jetpaw: jet black tom with very dark blue eyes. Invented by Darkhead.

Darkpaw: smoky black tom with yellow eyes. Invented by Darkhead.

Queens:

Shinyheart: very pale gold she-cat with yellow eyes. Invented by Mothstar.

Lavenderflight: pale gray she-cat, former loner, with green eyes. Nursing Owlclaw's kits: Bramblekit, a dark brown tabby tom, and Spottedkit, a pretty tortoiseshell-and-white she-kit. All invented by Mothstar.

Elders:

Stormspeckle: jet black tom with pale gray flecks and amber eyes. Invented by Mothstar.


End file.
